


Healing Hands

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells Drabbles [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Harrison patching Caitlin up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harrison patching Caitlin up.

“Ouch!” Caitlin first yelped when she felt the glass cutting into her palm, a tiny accident since she wasn’t paying attention to what she was doing, and then winced as she pulled the shard out, revealing a slightly deep cut which was already bleeding. “This is just great.” She muttered under a breath while pressing a cloth against her hand to stop the blood; working late nights for the past week with only a few hours of sleep resulted in this clumsiness.

“Are you alright?” A sudden voice from behind her shoulder startled Caitlin, it was Harrison; he was still here at the lab long after Barry and Cisco had left for the night. “May I take a look?” He asked her before she could say anything. He had heard her exclamation of pain from across the room and came to see what happened.

Extended her hand toward him, Caitlin couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she felt his hands touching her wrist as he examined the cut. There was a first aid kit in the desk drawer where they sat and Harrison got to work immediately; working swiftly but carefully as his fingers moved gently over her palm, cleaning the cut slowly... and when she gasped once because of the sting, Caitlin was stunned into silence for Harrison simply bent down to blow over the gash, his warm breath soothing the pain almost instantly and sent her heart fluttering. Before she knew it, her hand was bandaged up and he was watching her quietly. Caitlin had no idea why she simply didn’t just say ‘Thank You’ to him because it didn’t feel like it was enough; acting purely on impulse, she kissed him on the cheek, whispered a thanks and left the office while holding her hand, leaving Harrison to reach up and touch his face where her lips had just been and smiled to himself.

  
  
  


 


End file.
